


Где черёмуха цветёт

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mistic - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Винчестеры. Лес. Черёмуха.





	Где черёмуха цветёт

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в соавторстве с kitiaras и Catold.   
> Бета Lacerrta.

Пахло одуряюще. Густой сладкий запах щекотал ноздри, навевая мысль о мотельном жидком мыле. Дин протестующе чихнул и открыл глаза.   
Перед носом покачивались тонкие ветви, усыпанные гроздьями мелких белых цветов.   
Первая мысль была предсказуема: «Сэм!»  
Брат обнаружился рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он так же удивленно моргал, сдувая с носа белые лепестки.   
Дин сунул руку за спину, куда упиралось что-то твердое, и нашарил свой собственный ботинок.   
Он сел, держа его перед собой за шнурок, и посмотрел на свои ноги. Задумчиво пошевелил пальцами в разноцветных носках (один полосатый, второй – с замысловатым рисунком) и задумчиво сказал:  
\- Сэм?  
Сэм рассматривал собственные разноцветные носки и на оклик не отреагировал.   
Второй ботинок Дин обнаружил застрявшим в развилке странного куста, под которым они, собственно, и пребывали.   
Сэмова обувь висела на соседней ветке, связанная за шнурки.   
\- Какого черта? – поинтересовался Сэм.   
Вопрос был к месту, ведь проснулись они в лесу. Судя по листьям, полыхающим всеми оттенками желтого и красного, осеннем. Однако среди всего этого великолепия раскинулась роскошная цветущая черемуха – что странно. Не считая общей странности того, что заснули в мотеле, а глаза открыли здесь.  
Дин отчетливо помнил, что вчера, после удачно, но не без издержек завершившейся охоты они вынуждены были заглянуть в прачечную. Охота принесла ущерб материальным ресурсам в виде последних целых джинсов, а чистых не было давно.   
Еще он помнил, как Сэм бурчал по поводу того, что Дин забыл сунуть в машинку носок и «не запускать же теперь ее ради этого носка», а Дин обзывал его ботаником и занудой. Помнил он также, что, добравшись до мотеля, они обработали друг другу боевые раны: на двоих восемь порезов, пять ушибов, двадцать пять царапин и одна грандиозная шишка. Сэм считал, а Дин шипел и обзывал его занудой и ботаником.  
Потом они легли спать. Все.   
Память работала исправно, но это не помогало.   
\- Черемуха, - изрек Сэм.   
\- Ботаник, - вяло диагностировал Дин.   
Обсуждение увяло. Черемуха – нет.   
Сэм зябко потер одну бесконечно длинную ногу о другую, снял с куста ботинки и принялся обуваться. Но вдруг замер и с интересом уставился на свои носки.   
\- Кажется, это кельтский крест, - протянул он и задумчиво пошевелил пальцами. Дин закатил глаза и выразительно промолчал. Невысказанный диагноз повис в воздухе среди одуряющего аромата черемухи.   
Поднявшись, Дин осмотрелся. Полянку, посреди которой они проснулись, окружала глухая стена леса, ни дорожки, ни тропинки, ни…  
\- Где Детка? – заорал Дин.   
\- Точно кельтский, - констатировал Сэм и принялся стаскивать с ноги загадочный носок на предмет более внимательного его изучения. Дин подробно объяснил младшему брату, где он видел кусты, носки, кресты и всю кельтскую культуру.  
Однако носки действительно были не их, и откуда они взялись, Винчестеры вспомнить не могли. Как и то, откуда взялись в лесу они сами.   
\- Натягивай носки и идем, - велел Дин. – Свои - не свои, а идти надо. 

Подойдя к зарослям, они растерянно замерли. Из оружия после ревизии обнаружился только нож, которым прорубить густой подлесок было нереально.   
Они обошли полянку по периметру, вернулись в исходную точку и в замешательстве переглянулись. Дин достал нож и замахнулся на ближайшее молодое деревце, но тут позади зашелестело. Они резко обернулись на звук. В стоячем воздухе черемуха раскачивалась, словно под сильными порывами ветра, стряхивая белый цвет на землю. Еще один порыв ветра подхватил опавшие лепестки, закрутил спиралью и понес мимо Винчестеров в расступившийся проход между деревьями. Помедлив немного, Дин удобнее перехватил нож и первым шагнул на тропинку, ведущую вглубь леса.   
Как ни странно, здесь лес не был таким густым и выглядел вполне обычным – для любого из северных штатов. Засыпали они как раз в Миннесоте.   
Тропинка вела на запад. Они определили это по пробивавшемуся через кроны солнцу, уже ощутимо пригревавшему. Стылость октябрьской ночи уступила место теплому дню. Западное направление было ничем не хуже любого другого, потому что они понятия не имели, где находятся и куда идти. Несмотря на отсутствие Импалы и общую неопределенность, Дин неожиданно пришел в хорошее настроение.   
Сэм плелся сзади, и скрип извилин в его лохматой голове практически заглушал хруст хвои под ногами.  
\- Откуда у меня носки с кельтскими крестами? - выдал он наконец. – Дырка была, а крестов не было.  
\- Бродячий лес тебя, значит, не волнует. Дерево это вонючее – тоже. Импалы нет, оружия нет, жрать нечего, а у тебя носки в каких-то крестах. Пробле-ема!  
\- Это кельтские кресты, а не какие-то, - упрямо гнул свою линию Сэм. – Откуда-то же они взялись? Носки не растут на ногах.   
\- А лес в мотеле, значит, растет.   
\- Значит, это не мотель.   
\- Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность.  
\- То есть тебя не волнует, что ты проснулся не в тех носках, в которых засыпал?   
\- Я вообще без носков засыпал! – окрысился Дин. – Тебя это не волнует?  
\- Покажи носки, - потребовал Сэм.   
Дин подавил желание поискать подходящую дубину, чтобы ему врезать. Остановило его только наличие у Сэма шишки на голове после встречи со вчерашним призраком.   
\- Кажется, ты вчера приложился головой гораздо сильнее, чем мы решили сперва, - буркнул он.   
\- А носки у тебя все равно кельтские, - обиженно отозвался Сэм и замолчал.   
Дин не выдержал первым и на привале, который они устроили минут через сорок, разулся и в знак примирения протянул Сэму носок.   
\- Ну вот, я же говорил, что кельтские! – обрадовался тот, сравнив носок Дина с собственным. Дин только вздохнул. Его больше занимал вопрос, где раздобыть завтрак. Или обед. Или, возможно, ужин. Он посмотрел на часы – те стояли. Солнце спряталось за облаками, и сразу ощутимо похолодало.   
\- Я рад, - сказал Дин и отобрал у Сэма носок. – Если тебя больше ничего из моего гардероба не беспокоит, двигаемся дальше. 

Еще примерно через час тропинка закончилась. Деревья, увитые сплошной завесой кроваво-красного плюща, сомкнули строй. Воздух словно сгустился и потяжелел, Дин выдохнул облачко пара и замер. В наступившей тишине стал отчетливо слышен тихий шорох, сопровождаемый неразборчивым шепотом. Словно десятки или сотни змей ползли им навстречу сквозь заросли плюща. Шелест вызывал в памяти картины извивающихся длинных тел, навевая ужас и мысли о бегстве.   
Ощутив вкрадчивое прикосновение к ноге, Дин шарахнулся, едва не сбив Сэма, и глянул вниз.  
Это была не змея. Чуть ниже колена ногу обвивал тонкий ярко-алый побег. Сэм дернулся к нему, но был остановлен еще одной плетью дикого плюща, захлестнувшей шею. Издав полузадушенный хрип, он вцепился пальцами в лозу, а Дин выхватил нож. Одним взмахом перерубив душащий брата побег, он бросился к упавшему на колени Сэму, но резкий рывок за ногу опрокинул его ничком.   
Дин почувствовал, как неведомая сила тащит его к стене из плюща, и попытался ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь. Перемешанный с иголками песок проскальзывал сквозь пальцы, не давая затормозить. Перевернувшись на спину, Дин попытался дотянуться до плети, вцепившейся в щиколотку, и увидел перед собой распахнутый черный провал в красном плюще – похожий на раззявленную пасть. Еще одна плеть свистнула перед глазами, целясь в шею. Дин увернулся от нее, но не удержал нож. Вцепился в лозу руками, пытаясь порвать, но она обожгла ладони, даже не думая поддаваться.   
Запаниковать он не успел – мимо метнулась тень, и потерянный нож в руке Сэма перерубил побег. Отмахиваясь от выстреливающих навстречу плетей взбесившегося растения, Сэм вздернул его на ноги и уволок подальше.   
Лозы разочарованно зашипели и втянулись обратно.   
Пасть захлопнулась.  
\- … - выдохнул Дин.   
\- Между прочим, в кельтской мифологии плющ символизирует… - начал Сэм.   
\- Я тебя сейчас удушу носками, - пообещал Дин. 

***

\- Дай посмотрю, - в очередной раз потребовал Дин, но Сэм, как водится, зашипел, отмахнулся и потер шею, окольцованную ярким следом от едва не удушившей его лозы.   
\- Руки лучше покажи, - фыркнул он, и Дин едва справился с желанием по-детски сунуть ладони в карманы куртки. Ладони пекло и саднило, но не признаваться же в этом.   
Тем более что шея Сэма выглядела куда хуже его собственных ладоней.   
\- Плющ бывает ядовитым, - многозначительно прищурился Сэм, почесывая шею.   
\- Может, к врачу обратимся? О, вон он, за той сосной прячется.  
Сэм инстинктивно бросил взгляд в ту сторону, куда указал Дин, и хмуро буркнул:  
\- Угу. Я серьезно, между прочим.   
\- Я тоже. Нужно выбираться отсюда.   
\- Как, например? – Сэм махнул рукой на плющ, который и не думал расступаться, чтобы освободить им дорогу. Да и желания приближаться к нему не возникало совершенно никакого. Идти обратно?  
\- Пилить черт его знает сколько в одну сторону, чтобы потом пилить обратно? - озвучил его мысли Сэм.  
Дин зябко поежился – холод, казавшийся сверхъестественным в близости от плюща, теперь стал обычным холодом вечернего октябрьского леса. Солнца не было видно давно, а теперь стремительно сгущались сумерки.   
Очень хотелось пить. И есть. Дин тоскливо прикинул, что котелка с чем-то горячим им здесь точно не раздобыть. Но вот костер развести, наверное, можно. Он сунул руку в карман, поморщившись от жжения, и извлек чудом не потерявшуюся вместе с Импалой и всеми их вещами зажигалку. Помахал ей перед лицом Сэма и зашагал вперед. То есть, назад.   
Подальше от стены кровавого – в прямом смысле слова – плюща.   
Сэм захрустел позади, ворча что-то о кельтах, плющах, бродячих лесах, октябрях, призраках и прачечных. Последнее Дин не очень понял, но решил не обращать внимания.   
Подходящая полянка обнаружилась минутах в двадцати ходьбы – небольшой просвет в стене высоких сосен оказался округлой площадкой с почти полным отсутствием подлеска, мягкой хвоей и каким-никаким валежником. Дин не помнил этой полянки по дороге сюда, но смотреть в зубы дареному коню не стал.  
\- Привал, - объявил он и принялся собирать хворост. Сэм, присоединившись к нему поначалу, быстро на что-то отвлекся, но Дин слишком устал, чтобы выяснять подробности.  
Ладони как будто кислотой облили, и шершавые палки трогать было неприятно. Наклоняться тоже – по причине некоторой потери равновесия от резких телодвижений. Дин как раз размышлял, списать это на вчерашнего призрака или сегодняшний плющ, когда Сэм хрипло кашлянул над ухом. Дин выронил любовно собранные палки и собрался было высказаться по этому поводу, но Сэм с такой радостной улыбкой протянул ему какие-то листья, что он поперхнулся проклятиями и вопросительно воззрился на юного ботаника.   
\- Подорожник, - заявил Сэм. – Помогает от всякого такого.   
Он снова кашлянул, и это Дин точно списал на чертов дикий плющ.   
\- Сперва костер, - решил он, снова наклонившись за палками.   
С костром возникла некоторая заминка – остро не хватало керосина, бензина или чего-то вроде. Но в итоге Сэм проявил скаутские навыки – и дело пошло на лад.   
Потрескивание костра и яркие языки пламени отогнали и темноту, и холод. Дин почти с радостью ссыпался на хвойную подстилку поближе к огню, но отдохнуть Сэм, конечно, не дал. Приволок подорожник и еще какие-то лохматые желтые штуки, вроде растрепанных соцветий. Поцокал языком, оглядев все-таки ладони Дина, покрасневшие и в разнокалиберных волдырях, принялся растирать пальцами и раскладывать подорожник и желтое нечто. Так увлеченно, что Дин даже отказался от мысли протестовать. Ну хочет – пусть раскладывает. Собирался только поинтересоваться, уж не достопамятными ли носками тот намерен потом это все примотать, но Сэм по-быстрому пожертвовал рукавом рубашки, и вопрос потерял актуальность.   
Зато Дин отомстил, даже с перемотанными ладонями умудрившись обложить шею Сэма всей этой ерундой и замотать лоскутами на манер яркого шарфика. Завязал на бантик и только ухмыльнулся в ответ на взгляд Сэма.   
\- Как голова? – поинтересовался напоследок, попытавшись ощупать Сэмову шишку, но тот ловко увернулся.   
\- Шишка в порядке.  
Сэм стал подбирать с земли остатки подорожника и цветов, складывая их в кучку поодаль от огня.   
\- Это вообще что такое?  
\- Гамамелис виргинский, - отрапортовал Сэм.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ведьмин орех, - закатил глаза тот. – Его еще так называют. Помогает от ожогов плюща.  
\- И откуда ты…   
\- Читал, - буркнул Сэм раздраженно - явный признак того, что устал. Ну, было с чего, что уж.   
\- Спи, я подежурю. Спи, говорю, - повторил Дин в ответ на слабые попытки Сэма возразить. – Главное, носки не снимай, замерзнешь.   
Тот еще ворчал что-то в ответ, но Дин уже устроился у ближайшей сосны, прислонившись спиной к стволу.   
Сэм долговязо растянулся у костра и затих.   
Негромко потрескивали поленья, что-то тихо шелестело и шуршало в лесу. Почти умиротворяюще. Не считая того, что Дин ненавидел пикники и ночевки в лесу. Опасно и бессмысленно.   
Подкинув пару веток в костер, он запрокинул голову и уставился в небо. Тяжелые тучи разошлись, обнажая звездное полотнище. Звезды будто подмигивали, навевая дрему, и Дин заставил себя встряхнуться. Побродил туда-сюда по полянке, вслушиваясь то в звуки леса, то в ровное дыхание Сэма. Попытался сообразить, где добыть хотя бы воды, раз уж с едой засада. Потерпел поражение. Подергал за хвостики повязки на ладонях, подумывая снять их к чертовой бабушке, но потом решил оставить - жжение эта дрянь все-таки унимала. Покосился на кучку подорожника, прикидывая, не залепить ли еще самый саднящий порез от вчерашнего призрака, но решил, что это слишком. Тем более что в подорожник он не верил. Как и в волшебную черемуху. Черемуха порождала вопросы, и Дин, снова устроившись у сосны, решил обдумать их, раз уж времени было в избытке. По всему выходило, что черемуха, открыв проход в стене леса, и заманила их к плющу, но вот отчего-то в это не верилось. Что-то не складывалось. Еще и носки эти кельтские, чтоб их…  
Не зря Сэм к носкам прицепился. Не было у них таких носков.   
И прачечная еще… Что он там бормотал про прачечную?  
Как раз в этот момент Сэм принялся бормотать что-то во сне – и вовсе не про носки. Потом он закричал, что нет, не надо и стал отмахиваться от чего-то, едва не угодив рукой в костер.  
Добудился его Дин не сразу.   
\- Сэм, твою же. Подъем! – заорал он в итоге, как следует тряхнув его за плечи. Только тогда Сэм слепо заморгал и, дыша, как после бегства от вендиго, встрепенулся.   
\- Кошмар?  
\- Женщина, - выдохнул Сэм.   
\- Тебе снилась женщина? – ухмыльнулся Дин, выпрямляясь. – Ужас какой. Неудивительно, что ты так отмахивался.  
\- Женщина, - тряхнул головой Сэм и облизнул сухие губы. – Хижина. Плющ.   
\- Так, а теперь давай подробнее. Если уж сон был не столь пикантным, как я подумал сперва, рассказывай.   
Отдышавшись, Сэм рассказал. О девушке в белом в цветочек платье и венке из тонких веточек черемухи в цвету. Красивой. Девушка стояла на пороге хижины, к которой вела усыпанная лепестками тех же цветов тропинка. Когда Сэм подошел ближе, девушка протянула руки, и в глазах ее показались слезы. Но стоило ей разомкнуть уста, как со всех сторон наползли побеги красного плюща и опутали ее с головы до пят. Она страшно кричала, и Сэм бросился, чтобы помочь, но тут плющ набросился и на него – а потом не к месту вмешался Дин, и он так и не понял, чего девушка хотела. Всё.   
Судя по ошалелому виду Сэма, сон был на диво реалистичен.   
Предложение Дина поспать еще он отверг и заступил на дежурство, то и дело незаметно передергивая плечами. Сам же Дин спать вовсе не собирался, но внезапно уснул. 

Утро выдалось хмурым. Ни солнца, ни Импалы, ни выхода, ни еды, ни воды, и во рту сплошная пустыня. Как раз тот случай, когда и лесная лужа показалась бы даром волхвов. Лужи не нашлось. Стряхнув под укоризненные взгляды Сэма перепачканные зеленью огрызки рукава в затухающий костер, Дин оглядел ладони. Выглядели они поприличнее. Шея Сэма, который последовал его примеру, тоже. Еще бы найти всё вышеперечисленное – было бы совсем хорошо.   
\- Куда пойдем? – бодро осведомился Дин, еще разок без особой надежды взглянув на верхушки сосен. Солнца по-прежнему не наблюдалось, и стороны света определить было затруднительно. Стрелка на встроенном в часы компасе размеренно вращалась.  
Впрочем, на кой черт им знать, где запад, а где восток, если они понятия не имели, в какой стороне цивилизация?  
Сэм задумчиво почесал в затылке и вдруг повел головой, к чему-то принюхиваясь. Дин принюхался тоже, но кроме бьющего в нос горьковатого запаха хвои ничего не нанюхал.   
\- Черемуха, - объявил Сэм. – Нам туда.   
И, не дожидаясь ответа, зашагал прямо в лес. Дин оглянулся на остающуюся позади тропинку и последовал за братом. Черемуха так черемуха. Слава богам, хоть о кельтах Сэм болтать перестал. Или, может, тоже в горле пересохло.   
Шум воды они заслышали одновременно и бросились вперед, отбиваясь от назойливого подлеска.   
Ручей.  
Ледяная вода, от которой заныли зубы, показалась наслаждением. Плевать, чистой она была или же в ней утопились какие-нибудь белки – только вдоволь напившись, Винчестеры огляделись.   
Черемуха была здесь. Шелестела листьями на легком ветру, вся усыпанная уже не цветами, а лоснящимися черными ягодами. Прямо от ствола, по одну сторону которого журчал ручей, начиналась тропинка. Дин завороженно потянулся к ягодам, за что схлопотал от Сэма по руке.   
\- Вдруг отравленные, - зашипел он.   
Отбившись от Сэма, Дин все же затолкал в рот горсть ягод – сладковато-терпких и вкусных. Сплюнул косточки и обернулся на хмурого Сэма.  
\- Гамбургеры здесь не растут, - дернул Дин бровью и нарвал еще ягод. Сэм покачал головой, сглотнул – есть-то хочется! – и тоже потянулся к черемухе. Пока он набивал рот черными ягодами, Дин встал на берегу широкого ручья и поглядел на воду.   
В какой-то передаче про выживание он видел, что если хочешь выбраться к цивилизации, нужно идти по течению ручья или реки – и вроде как рано или поздно непременно выйдешь к людям. Случая проверить не представлялось, да и не знал он, относится ли это к ручьям в зачарованных лесах. Наверное, стоило пойти по заботливо расстеленной неизвестно кем тропинке, но где гарантия, что она снова не упрется в стену кровожадного плюща? Дин еще раз взглянул на тропинку и заметил на ней странное. Странное, мохнатое и ушастое. Дин смотрел на зайца, а заяц смотрел на черемуху. И выглядел то ли пришибленным, то ли одурманенным… Покачивался, неловко перебирал лапами, но двигался прямо к ней, как привязанный.   
В животе заурчало так громко, что Дин побоялся спугнуть нежданную добычу.  
Покосившись на Сэма, Дин увидел, что тот перестал обрывать ягоды и тоже смотрит на зайца-камикадзе. Дичь была настойчива и быстро сокращала расстояние до свежеиспеченного охотника на зайцев. Дин осторожно наклонился и опустил руку в ледяной ручей. Поднял камень, прицелился и точным броском запустил его в голову зверьку. Глянул на поморщившегося Сэма.  
\- Если ты сейчас скажешь, что тебе зайца жалко, искупаю в ручье, - пообещал Дин и достал нож. О том, как свежевать дичь, он тоже подсмотрел в какой-то передаче. Процесс оказался, впрочем, несколько сложнее, чем ожидалось, и Дин поминутно чертыхался, стараясь не отрезать себе ненароком пальцы.   
Сэм же, не теряя времени даром, сообразил костерок. Урчание в желудке брата слышно было на весь лес.  
\- Кетчупа не хватает, - пожаловался Дин, сплевывая мелкие косточки.   
Сэм хмыкнул, вгрызаясь в жесткую ляжку.   
\- Еще пива закажи, - пробурчал он с набитым ртом.   
\- А что? И закажу… Черемуха-черемуха… - ухмыльнулся Дин. – Слушай, тебе не кажется, что это она нам зайца подкинула? – он ткнул пальцем в черно-серый ствол.   
\- Кажется, - пожал плечами Сэм. – И ручей заодно, так что надо бы сказать спасибо, - отложив недоеденный кусок зайца, он потер запястьем лоб. – Пора идти.

***

Дин затаптывал угли от костра, краем глаза наблюдая за Сэмом. Тот отмывал руки в ручье и морщился то ли от запаха черёмухи, ставшего совершенно невыносимым, то ли от головной боли. Сэм молчал и на все косые взгляды старшего нахохливался, не желая признаваться в очевидном – с ним не всё в порядке. Но Дин знал своего брата как облупленного, знал все его гримасы и даже при желании мог бы составить пособие по чтению лица Сэма Винчестера. Чуть прищуренные глаза, скованные движения, сжатая челюсть, непривычное молчание в ответ на подколки... Мигрень.  
Как же он её ненавидел.  
Он отвернулся всего на секунду, чтобы бросить взгляд на деревья, привычно выискивая признаки опасности.   
Всего на одну грёбаную секунду.  
Раздавшийся в тишине всплеск прозвучал громче выстрела.  
Резко обернувшись, Дин уставился на то место, где в последний раз видел брата.  
\- Сэм!  
Тело действовало само. Дин сорвался с места, в три прыжка преодолев расстояние до ручья, и панически заозирался.  
\- Сэмми!  
Широкая речка была глубиной чуть выше колена, Сэм физически не смог бы в ней утонуть, даже если бы совсем не умел плавать.   
Но если учесть, что их окружал неведомый лес, постоянно преследовал куст черёмухи, а носки самостоятельно отращивали на себе кельтские кресты, он бы не удивился, окажись эта речка притоком Стикса с проходом прямиком в Аид.  
\- Сэмми!  
Холодная вода в одно мгновение промочила насквозь плотную джинсу, подошвы тяжёлых ботинок увязли в илистом дне. Дин уже хотел было запаниковать, но заметил чуть ниже по течению знакомую коричневую куртку брата, покачивающуюся на волнах. Поднимая брызги и с трудом передвигаясь по скользкому дну, он бросился вперёд.   
Сэма отнесло течением всего на несколько метров, но из-за растущего на берегу сухого камыша Дин заметил его только с воды. Младший Винчестер лежал на воде лицом вниз, лохматые волосы веером расходились от головы, а руки безвольно раскинулись в стороны. Подбежав, Дин схватил брата за куртку, дёрнул на себя, поднимая его голову над водой.  
Он не задумывался над своими действиями: на автопилоте вытащил Сэма, оттянул его к треклятому кусту черёмухи, приложил пальцы к шее в поисках пульса. Когда не нашёл, едва сумел подавить нахлынувшую волну паники.  
Руки слегка дрожали, когда Дин распахивал Сэмову куртку.   
Ладони на грудь между рёбер, руки прямые. В голове звучал резкий командный голос Джона: «Давай, Дин! Тренируйся! Когда-нибудь это знание спасёт чью-то жизнь». Кто бы мог подумать, что это будет жизнь Сэма? Дин резко надавливал, пытаясь заставить сердце брата биться снова. Считал вслух, перемежая подсчёты ругательствами.   
Сэм не дышал.  
Дин поливал отборным матом все известные и неизвестные миру нечистые силы и упрямо заставлял его сердце биться.  
А Сэм всё не дышал.  
На двадцать шестом нажатии паника сменилась злостью. На тридцать третьем – отчаянием.  
На тридцать девятом Сэм резко вдохнул и распахнул глаза, закашлялся, переворачиваясь набок и сжимаясь в клубок. Он заметно дрожал.   
На всякий случай проверив пульс и убедившись в его наличии, Дин помог брату подняться, дотащил к кострищу и уложил на мягкую хвою.   
\- Ты как, приятель? – взволнованно спросил он.  
Сэм хрипло дышал и ошалело моргал. Остановил взгляд на Дине, сфокусировался.  
\- Дин?  
\- Собственной неотразимой персоной, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Отдыхай, Сэмми. Я пока костёр разведу.  
Сэм прикрыл глаза, и Дин пошёл снова собирать валежник. Ходить мокрым по осеннему лесу он не собирался.

***

Сэм стоял на краю полянки и смотрел на ветхий маленький домик, подозревая у себя очередное видение. Домик был одноэтажным, с небольшим крылечком. Девушка в венке из черёмухи стояла у распахнутой двери и смотрела на Сэма как на спасителя.  
\- Кто ты? – хрипло спросил Сэм, вглядываясь в тонкие черты незнакомки.  
\- Помоги мне, - её негромкий голос разнёсся по лесу с тихим шелестом деревьев.  
Порыв ветра нежно коснулся щеки Сэма, взъерошил волосы, лизнул пальцы.   
Сладковатый аромат черёмухи окутал его, навевая уют и спокойствие. Девушка протянула руку, позволяя потоку воздуха подхватить с её ладони лепестки белого цветка. Ветерок сдул их, уронил на мягкую хвою, оставляя тонкую путеводную нить.  
\- Пожалуйста, помоги мне, - повторила девушка.  
\- Где тебя найти? – спросил Сэм.  
Незнакомка оглянулась на хижину и снова посмотрела на Винчестера. Только она собралась ответить, как в тишине леса раздался пронзительный волчий вой.   
Девушка переменилась в лице: огромные тёмные глаза распахнулись, рот открылся в немом крике, она отступила назад и прижалась спиной к стене хижины рядом с дверью.  
Сэм двинулся к ней, но его остановило глухое рычание слева. Он повернул голову и увидел белого волка. Длинные лапы ступали неслышно, уши были прижаты, голова опущена. Красные глаза его нехорошо блестели.   
Волк не сводил взгляда с незнакомки, полностью игнорируя Сэма. Сглотнув, Винчестер прикинул свои возможности против этого матёрого хищника. Дина нет, пистолета нет, даже самого завалящего мачете он с собой в это видение не прихватил.   
По всему выходил песец – красивый, белоснежный и бесповоротный.  
Раздавшееся хриплое дыхание справа заставило Сэма вздрогнуть. Повернув голову, он увидел ещё одного волка – близнеца первого. Оба животных ступали тихо, скаля острые как бритвы зубы.  
\- Не подходи ко мне, - прорычала девушка. – Слышишь? Убери своих щенков от меня! Убирайся!  
Волки ощерились и по-змеиному зашипели. Язык того, что был справа, раздвоился и вывалился из пасти, превращаясь в лозы ядовитого плюща. Волк слева припал на передние лапы. С неприятным звуком лопнули и вытекли его глаза. По испачканной кровью белой шерсти поползли цепкие лианы плюща, опутывая морду и спускаясь к земле.  
Сэм не мог сдвинуться с места, хотя и старался.   
Ему было страшно. Охотничий инстинкт призывал действовать, однако его словно парализовало – ноги и руки не слушались, даже дышать получалось с трудом.  
Волки тем временем двинулись вперёд, стараясь приблизиться вплотную к домику.   
Лозы, извиваясь, ползли перед ними. Из пасти первого животного стекала кровь, капая на хвою и оставляя бордовые – до черноты – следы. Второй волк слепо водил головой из стороны в сторону, нащупывая дорогу живыми побегами. Его морда покрылась жёлто-бурой коркой из гноя и крови.  
Девушка захлопнула входную дверь и пальцами нащупала резной узор, всё так же не сводя взгляда с хищников. Сэм отстранённо подумал, что кельтские кресты, видимо, в этом лесу нынче тренд сезона: узор на двери - несмотря на расстояние, Сэм почему-то видел это очень отчётливо - именно из них и состоял.  
Незнакомка пригнулась, готовая к атаке. Глаза её были расширены, нижняя губа дрожала, но она не сбежала и не запаниковала, вызывая невольное уважение.   
Плющ подполз к крыльцу, опережая волков метра на два. Девушка сглотнула, не сводя взгляда с врага.  
Начало атаки Сэм откровенно проглядел. На мгновение волки замерли, а в следующую почти одновременно бросились на девушку. Животные рычали, шипели, издавали горлом какие-то булькающие звуки, а незнакомка превратилась в настоящую фурию. Венок из черёмухи слетел с её головы, в ладони оказался сучок с остро обломанным концом, который она использовала в качестве ножа.  
Светлое платье в цветочек покрылось бурыми пятнами крови. Плющ цеплялся за её руки, ноги, оставлял следы ожогов на шее.   
Девушка оборонялась довольно грамотно: после выпада она каждый раз возвращалась к двери, не позволяя врагу напасть со спины.  
Сэм не мог понять, почему она не прячется за дверью? У неё была уйма возможностей сделать это. На её месте Сэм так бы и поступил – силы были неравны, логичнее было бы отступить.  
В следующее мгновение он получил ответ на свой вопрос.  
Девушка отбросила слепого волка и подняла взгляд на Винчестера. Сэм сумел прочитать по её губам: «Смотри». Незнакомка распорола себе ладонь веточкой черёмухи и кровью обвела резной узор на двери. Схематично нарисованный кельтский крест – две перекрещенные линии и круг – замерцал, будто оживая. Когда волки снова бросились в атаку, девушка приложила окровавленную ладонь к рисунку. Древняя энергия, заключённая в старом языческом символе, выплеснулась. Крест вспыхнул сверхновой, выжигая тени в мрачном лесу и ослепляя Сэма. Последнее, что Винчестер успел увидеть: как в белом свете дотла сгорают волки. 

***

Из забытья его вырвало тихое потрескивание костра и негромкие шуршащие звуки. Открыв глаза, Сэм упёрся взглядом в сосновые ветки, а поёрзав, обнаружил себя лежащим на импровизированной подстилке. Наощупь - лапник и сухой мох. Колючие ветки укрывали его ноги, грудь была прикрыта тяжёлой Диновой курткой. Сам Дин, сидя у брата в ногах, сосредоточенно вострил кол. Он ненавидел сидеть без дела и вынужденное ожидание всегда скрашивал чисткой оружия.  
Сэм наблюдал за братом из-под полуприкрытых век, выхватывая взглядом чёткие выверенные движения, усталое выражение лица, морщинки у глаз, едва заметные, но всё же. Дин выглядел измотанным, уставшим морально. Но он никогда не признался бы в этом Сэму.  
«А ведь ему всего двадцать семь» - в который раз подумал Сэм.  
Столько лет он отдавал всего себя охоте и заботе о семье, столько лет забывал о своих нуждах ради других. И всё – ради несносного младшего брата.  
Дин зябко поёживался на прохладном осеннем воздухе, сидя в одних боксерах и протянув босые ступни к огню. На плечи он накинул свою же рубашку, низ у которой почему-то оказался сырым. Вокруг костра были разложены довольно крупные камни, на которых сушилась их одежда.   
\- Где это мы успели промокнуть? – хрипло спросил Сэм и закашлялся.  
Старший тут же поднялся со своего места и подошёл к нему.  
\- Ты с какого-то перепугу решил заделаться ныряльщиком и ухнул в речку, когда я отвернулся, - с усмешкой произнёс он.  
\- Да? – Сэм нахмурился. – Не помню такого.  
Дин присел у изголовья и ловкими движениями ощупал голову Сэма на предмет шишек и прочих следов возможного столкновения Сэмовой черепушки с дном речки.  
\- Мозги, похоже, не вытекают, - резюмировал он свой осмотр. – Что последнее ты помнишь?  
Сэм сосредоточенно запыхтел, вызвав у Дина усмешку. Ничего смешного в этом не было, так и правда легче думалось, но Дин каждый раз подкалывал его. В детстве даже называл учёным паровозом к вящему негодованию Сэма.  
\- Мы съели зайца, - пробормотал он. – Потом я пошёл мыть руки, а ты костёр затаптывал. Потом…  
Дин внимательно смотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. Сэм в попытке упорядочить мысли встряхнул головой и закусил нижнюю губу. Внезапное воспоминание заставило его судорожно выдохнуть. Сэм вскинул встревоженный взгляд на Дина.  
\- Волки, - прошептал он.

***

Мир прекрасен. Совершенно точно – где-то за пределами этого чудесатого леса. Там Детка, пиво, душ, мотель, девочки… А они застряли в компании сверхъестественной флоры и фауны в какой-то жопе мира. Ну что за нафиг?!   
Дин недовольно бурчал и снова затаптывал костёр, морщась из-за сырой обуви и не до конца высушенных джинсов. Сэм без пререканий натянул свою влажную одежду, побухтел только, что снова носки непарные пришлось надевать. Дин схватил первые попавшиеся, не рассматривая рисунки, но мелкого хлебом не корми, дай поизучать хоть что-нибудь. Вот прицепился же к этим носкам…  
\- Держи, - Дин протянул ему нож, поудобнее перехватывая свежезаточенный кол.   
Сэм хотел было что-то спросить, но в этот момент по мрачному лесу эхом прокатился надрывный волчий вой. Винчестеры замерли, пытаясь определить направление, откуда шёл звук. Через несколько секунд вой повторился, уже гораздо ближе.   
\- Ты говорил, что их было двое? – спросил Дин, цепким взглядом осматривая пространство между деревьями.  
Сэм кивнул.  
\- И плющ.  
\- Час от часу не легче, - пробурчал Дин, оттесняя мелкого поближе к кусту черёмухи.  
Растение встревожено зашелестело, словно на ветру. Ветки куста раскачивались, и Сэм отпрянул, когда его задело.  
\- Кажется, она беспокоится, - негромко сказал он.  
\- Кто? – вздёрнул брови Дин.  
\- Черёмуха.  
\- О, ну конечно, кто же ещё … А ты не можешь спросить у неё, с какой стороны нам ждать гостей?  
Сэм посмотрел на него как на идиота.  
\- Я похож на Белоснежку, которая разговаривает с лесными тварями?  
\- Я всегда говорил, что глубоко в душе ты принцесса, Саманта, - искоса взглянув на брата, немного нервно оскалился Дин и увернулся от ожидаемого тычка локтем в бок. – Так что? Ты у нас телепат, тебе и карты в руки.  
Ответить Сэму не дал какой-то подозрительный шум. Вскинув головы, Винчестеры на границе поляны заметили волков.   
Дин окаменел, рассмотрев врагов. Сэм описывал их как белоснежных животных с лозами плюща вместо глаз и языка. Плющ-то присутствовал и даже извивался словно живой. Сами волки отличались.  
Огромные животные в холке были ростом по пояс Дину; когда-то белая, теперь шерсть свалялась грязными колтунами. Морды тварей покрывала маска из гноя и крови. Густая бордовая кровь стекала из пастей и капала на землю. Острые когти были длиной почти с палец, на мощных лапах бугрились мышцы, которые не во всех местах скрывала кожа. В рассеянном дневном свете было видно, как в открытых ранах тварей копошились крупные личинки.  
Сэм за спиной как-то странно булькнул, словно сдерживал рвотный позыв.  
\- Хорошие собачки, - тихо произнёс Дин. – Сэмми, как думаешь, успеем сделать ноги, пока они до нас доберутся?  
Волки незряче шарили щупальцами плюща по хвое. В отличие от видения Сэма, в реальности оба животных были слепы.   
\- Можно попробовать, - прошептал Сэм.  
Дин глубоко вздохнул и сделал два шага влево, не отрывая взгляда от источника опасности. Волки тут же остановились и подняли головы, слепо водя мордами из стороны в сторону. Замерли, безошибочно угадав, где притаилась жертва, и глухо зарычали. Сэм сглотнул.  
Дин видел всю диспозицию чётко, словно наблюдал со стороны, а не стоял практически в центре. Вот Сэм на полшага позади него. Вот волки, припавшие на передние лапы и скалящие окровавленные пасти. Вот куст черёмухи качается, словно хочет дотянуться до волков и слегка приобнять за горлышко. Деревья, камни у кострища, даже речка, в которой чуть не утонул Сэм.   
На секунду всё замерло, обретая чёткость, делая вдох и задерживая дыхание. Дин вдохнул эту секунду покоя…  
…и на противоходе вонзил кол в грязно-белый мохнатый бок.  
Первая тварь, решившая на него броситься, поскуливая, откатилась в сторону. Дин вернулся в исходную позицию и перехватил испачканный кровью кол. Волки двинулись вперёд так, будто имели оба глаза и ясно видели свою жертву. Один – тот, что покрупнее – нацелился на Сэма, и Дин затолкал мелкого за спину, оттесняя под защиту цепких веток черёмухи. Волк по-змеиному зашипел и бросился вперёд.  
Картинка смазалась, утратив свою чёткость, но Дину это не мешало. Он ощущал своих противников шестым чувством, спинным мозгом, безошибочным охотничьим чутьём. В его системе координат основой всегда был Сэм, которого нужно уберечь, и все источники опасности в первую очередь соотносились с тем, где находился он.   
Крупный волк обрёл чёткость за долю секунды до того, как врезался всем своим немалым весом в Дина и повалил его на мягкую хвою. Голова Винчестера приземлилась в опасной близости от ещё горячих камней, которыми было обложено кострище. Цепкие лианы из пасти животного выпали на грудь охотника, зазмеились, шелестя кроваво-красными листьями и цепляясь за кожу куртки.  
\- Прости, дружок, но я не из этих, - выдавил Дин, задыхаясь под весом животного.  
Кол во время падения отлетел в сторону, и Дин, недолго думая, сунул руку в ещё тёплые угли костра. Шипя от боли, он схватил горсть золы с кусочками тлеющей древесины и сунул кулак прямо в глотку волку, разжимая пальцы внутри. Тварь взвыла и свалилась с него, дергая лапами и отхаркиваясь. Дин не стал дожидаться, пока волчара придёт в себя, и откатился в сторону, тут же поднимаясь на ноги. Около ботинка оказался довольно крупный камень. Дин схватил его, благо он лежал далеко от огня и уже успел остыть. Камень оказался тяжёлым. Старший Винчестер с усилием замахнулся и уронил его прямо на голову волку. Череп животного от удара отчётливо хрустнул, тварь заскулила, закашлялась. Длинные лапы загребали мягкую хвою, лозы плюща повисли безжизненными плетьми. Земля вокруг головы волка окрасилась багровым.   
\- Вот так и лежи, - кивнул ему Дин после того, как тот окончательно замер.  
Сдавленный вскрик Сэма заставил его отвлечься от созерцания поверженного врага.   
Вскинув взгляд, Дин увидел, что второй монстр повалил Сэма на спину и опутал запястья и шею ядовитыми лозами плюща.   
Младший отбивался, раз за разом вонзая нож то в бок твари, то в морду, явно попадая по всем жизненно важным органам. И не по одному разу. Только Дин сомневался, что тварюга в принципе живое существо.  
\- Дин!   
Хриплый голос брата сорвал его с места.  
\- Сэмми!  
Несчастные пару шагов до него Дин преодолел в одну секунду. Где-то по дороге он успел схватить ещё один валун. Этот камень оказался не таким тяжёлым, зато – сцука! – горячим. Дин, матерясь сквозь зубы, замахнулся и, не отпуская камня, сшиб им волка. От неожиданности тот повалился на бок и задёргал лапами. Дин наступил на лозу, которая тянулась к горлу Сэма, и с силой уронил камень на голову твари. Нечисть взвизгнула, захрипела. Плющ, растущий из правого глаза волка, дёрнулся было к Дину, но Сэм перекатился на бок и ловким движением перерезал лозу у основания. Волк дёрнулся в последний раз и замер.   
Сэм безвольно раскинулся на спине и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Всё. Тайм-аут, - выдохнул он.  
Дин согласно плюхнулся рядом.

***

Дыхание странно спирало.   
Дин отмывался в речке от крови и слизи мерзких тварей. Краем глаза он следил за Сэмом, чтобы тот опять не надумал нырять. Трупы волков они затащили в кострище, обложили валежником и подожгли. Смрад горящей плоти оживил унылый осенний пейзаж.  
\- Что-то тут не так, - пробормотал Дин себе под нос.  
Сэм вскинул на него вопросительный взгляд.  
\- В этой истории в принципе всё не так. Конкретизируй.  
Дин закатил глаза. Вздохнул. Сэм будет над ним смеяться.  
\- Выдохнуть не могу, - всё же произнёс он.  
\- В смысле? – нахмурился Сэм.  
\- Как твоя шея?  
\- Не переводи стрелки, Дин. В каком смысле ты не можешь выдохнуть?  
Ну вот и зачем ляпнул-то? Не отстанет ведь теперь. И смотрит же так… внимательно. Господи, и как с ним бороться?..  
\- После драки я обычно выдыхаю. Значит, что всё закончено. Теперь не получается.  
Дин принялся усердно тереть песком испачканные в золе руки.  
\- Будешь ржать – тресну, - как бы между делом добавил он.  
Но Сэм подозрительно молчал.   
Дин искоса посмотрел на него. Младший Винчестер задумчиво рассматривал лежащий рядом с ним нож.  
\- Не парься, это мои заморочки, - вздохнул Дин. – Это всё лес этот странный, черёмуха ещё вот…  
\- Я понял, о чём ты говоришь, - перебил его Сэм. Он поднял глаза на Дина. – Выдохнуть – если закончилось. Я понимаю.  
Дин внимательно всматривался в спокойное лицо брата. Что-то такое было в его глазах, что говорило – он действительно понимает.  
Треск со стороны костра заставил их резко обернуться. Дин не поверил своим глазам: израненные, с размозжёнными головами и покрытые обугливающейся плотью, из-под горящих веток костра поднимались волки.  
\- Какого… - сдавленно прошептал Сэм.  
Закончить он не успел – ближайшая тварь прыгнула прямо на него.  
Адреналин, успевший после предыдущей схватки схлынуть, взорвался в крови с новой силой.   
Дин двинулся в сторону, уходя от атаки, кувыркнулся через голову и подскочил на ноги, окидывая взглядом полянку в поисках оружия. Ближе всего к нему оказался костёр. Дин выдернул из кучи сухого валежника длинную палку, сунул её в огонь, пятясь от наступающей твари. Когда пламя перекинулось на ветку, Дин выдернул её из костра и ткнул бросившемуся на него волку глубоко в пасть, наверняка разрывая все связки и дыхательные пути.   
\- Что ж вы никак не сдохнете-то, а?  
Из горла животного вырвались неясные булькающие звуки. Дин обернулся в поисках Сэма. Сердце на секунду гулко бухнуло в груди и замерло, когда он заметил младшего. Сэм лежал на берегу, царапая окровавленными пальцами левой руки по большому плоскому камню, на котором пару минут назад сидел, отмываясь от крови. Атакующий его волк поднимался с земли в двух шагах от него. Рыкнув, он прыгнул вперёд, намереваясь упасть на Сэма всем весом.  
«Раздавит» - мелькнула мысль.   
И Дин закричал:  
\- Сэм!!!  
Секунда размазалась в вечность. Дин ринулся вперёд, позабыв о том, что сзади него приходит в себя недобитый мистический волк. Он знал, что не успеет, но не мог стоять и смотреть, как куча гниющего мяса убивает его брата.   
Шаг давался бесконечно трудно, волк всё падал и падал, словно в замедленной съёмке. Среди этого внезапно застывшего мира движение Сэмовой окровавленной руки было практически молниеносным. Он обессилено хлопнул ладонью по камню и…  
… падающий на него волк осыпался снопом обжигающе ярких искр.  
Спину Дина опалило жаром, и он рухнул на колени прямо возле брата.  
\- Сэмми! – выкрикнул он.  
Убедившись, что и второй волк рассыпался в прах, Дин аккуратно перевернул Сэма на спину и подтащил его голову себе на колени. Сэм улыбался слабо, но довольно.  
\- Ты как, приятель? – спросил Дин, ощупывая его внимательным взглядом.  
\- Жить буду, - отмахнулся тот. – Ты мне лучше скажи: теперь ты можешь выдохнуть? – взгляд его сделался серьёзным.  
Дин нахмурился, прислушался к себе, сделал глубокий вдох и резко выдохнул. Внутренняя пружина, мешающая нормально дышать, исчезла без следа. Дин улыбнулся.  
\- Вот и славно, - пробормотал Сэм, пытаясь сесть. Старший Винчестер помог ему принять вертикальное положение.  
\- А как ты заставил волков исчезнуть? – поинтересовался он, когда они не без труда встали.  
Сэм скосил глаза на камень. На нём кровью был нарисован круг и две скрещенные линии.  
\- Крест?   
\- Кельтский, - уточнил Сэм, широко улыбнувшись. – Девушка из сна мне подсказала.  
\- Вот оно что, - глубокомысленно кивнул Дин. – Даже во сне ты не перестаёшь быть ботаником, - ехидно добавил он, уворачиваясь от тычка в бок.  
\- Я нам жизнь спас, так что заткнись, - фыркнул Сэм.  
\- Ладно-ладно, - Дин поднял руки, признавая его правоту. – Может, она ещё сказала, куда нам идти?  
В этот момент зашелестела черёмуха, и ветер невесть откуда принёс белые лепестки, роняя их на хвою будто хлебные крошки. Дин улыбнулся своим мыслям и хитро скосил взгляд на Сэма.  
\- Чёрта с два я Гретель*, - буркнул тот, словно мысли прочитал.  
\- Заметь, ты сам это сказал, - с невинным видом произнёс Дин.  
Сэм молча присел на камень и принялся полоскать в реке окровавленную ладонь. Дин так же молча пошёл тушить костёр. Опять.

***

– Эйна… Поговори со мной, Эйна. Пожалуйста. Засмейся, твой смех – как пение флейты, как светлое серебро Корнуэльса. Ты жестока, ты мучаешь меня, посмотри на меня, просто посмотри, почему ты молчишь, Эйна?.. Раньше ты хотя бы плакала, забыв своё имя*… Пожалуйста… видишь, бог стоит перед тобой на коленях, но ты даже не повернёшь головы. Эйна…  
Ветер вторил стонам могучего мужчины, распластанного перед ложем из цветов и зелени. На ложе покоилась девушка не старше пятнадцати лет в белом платье. Светловолосую её голову царской короной венчало сплетенье гибких лоз тёмно-зелёного плюща. Она была прекрасна. И она была мертва. Лиловые тени уже начали расплываться по восковой бледности нежного лица. Она не могла ответить на страстные мольбы влюблённого бога. Его звали Горт, он действительно был богом, плющом и таинством.  
– Эйна…  
Широкоплечий, голый по пояс, несмотря на октябрьский холод, бог в отчаяньи сжал её хрупкие руки, но она уже была слишком далеко.  
– Тебе же нравится мой плющ, посмотри, я выбрал для тебя самый красивый…  
Да, ей действительно нравился плющ, несмотря на всю его дурную славу. Ей нравились тёмные резные листья, глянцевые сверху и шершавые, цепкие с испода. Ей нравились причудливые узоры, в которые свивались тонкие прочные стволы. Она плела из него венки, и односельчане удивлялись, потому что ни разу ядовитый плющ не обжёг белых рук Эйны. Некоторые считали её ведьмой. Но, глядя на неё, забывали о своих подозрениях, ибо была она светла, прекрасна и приветлива. Она делала из плюща целебные настои и мази, щедро раздавала их всем, кто бы ни попросил.  
Горт не сразу решился показаться ей, только ластился, льнул, игриво касался её кожи вьющимися усиками юных побегов. А когда решился, она не испугалась. Она улыбнулась и сказала, что представляла его именно таким. И возожгла ягель и сухой вереск, чтобы порадовать его жертвенным дымом.  
Он показал ей свой мир. Сумрачные дубравы и светлые полянки; потаённые лесные озерца и гроты, уходящие узкими лазами подземных ходов в даже ему неведомые глубины. Они слушали ветер на вершинах холмов, они ныряли в ледяные потоки узких стремительных рек. Им было хорошо вдвоём.  
Но ему этого показалось недостаточно. Богам вроде бы некуда торопиться, но они зачастую бывают нетерпеливы, будто данная им вечность – не дольше часа. Горт тоже захотел всего и сразу. Он взял Эйну силой, хотя, подожди он созревания её женской сути, она сама легла бы с ним, счастливо и осознанно. Но боги не любят ждать.  
Эйна кричала и плакала, и, когда схлынуло сладостное изнеможение, Горт вдруг подумал, что она больше не придёт на их заветную полянку. Она сбежит в края, где не растёт плющ, и он больше не увидит её.  
Он принял меры.  
Горт вырастил хижину, почти совсем такую, как у людей. Он попросил своего приятеля, бога Дубов, дать ему утвари, какой пользуются люди. Дубовик неодобрительно покачал буйной кроной, но дал всё, что потребовалось. Горт вложил всю свою душу в трижды ненужный ему домик, стараясь сделать его красивым и удобным. Он привёл в него Эйну как хозяйку, не как пленницу. А она только плакала. И ничего не ела. И умерла назло ему.

Когда закончились слова и слёзы, пришла ярость. Как жалкая смертная посмела сбежать от него, бога Плюща, в сумрачные дали?! Как посмела стать навсегда желанной и недоступной?! Ярость Горта сделала плющ кроваво-красным.  
Страшную сделку заключил он с Браном, богом мертвецов. Но теперь Эйна стала – его. Навсегда.

***

– Её звали Эйна, – неожиданно сказал Сэм.  
– Кого? – вздрогнул Дин, едва не влипнув с размаху в широкую спину решительно затормозившего брата.  
– Ту девушку, черёмуховую. Ну, что спасла нас от волков.  
– От волков, допустим, мы и сами спаслись, – буркнул Дин, потирая забинтованную ладонь. – А вот насчёт того, как мы здесь оказались, я бы эту древесную леди поспрашивал. Иди уже, сновидец.  
Дорога снова задвигалась под ногами, а Сэм пустился в рассуждения о том, чем дриада отличается от призрака. Рассуждения получались пространными и нудными, с ежеминутными отсылками к первоисточникам. Дину все первоисточники были до свечки, но мерное бухтение младшенького успокаивало. Внезапно пришла мысль, что Сэм бухтит специально для него, зная, что старшему от этого станет легче.   
Потому что хули бы пускаться в никому не нужные исследования, если устал, как собака, раны горят огнём, а в желудке – сплошная тоска?  
Лепестков на тропе становилось всё больше, хотя формально Винчестеры от дерева удалялись. И запах…  
– Даже голова кружится, – вдруг, посреди фразы о влиянии нитратов и суперфосфатов на силу гамадриад, сказал Сэм.  
У Дина перед глазами кружилось не меньше, но Сэм и его голова – это отдельная тема.  
– Стоп, – скомандовал Дин. – Привал.  
– Нет. Нельзя. Мы уже близко. Эйна пока что хороводит плющ по дальним участкам леса, а нам надо успеть дойти. Если ты … – Сэм замялся, – если ты можешь, давай прибавим ходу.  
Прибавили, поскольку Дину нельзя просто так сказать «если ты можешь».  
Крейсерским ходом они дошагали до конца тропы, за которой начинался черёмуховый сад. Конца и краю ему не было видно.  
– Куда дальше? – просипел Дин, которому скорость далась гораздо труднее, чем он хотел показать. Но разве эту дылду надуешь?..  
Однако дылда на сипение не отреагировал. Он настороженно водил носом, а в его расширенных зрачках танцевала метель из лепестков.  
Под ногами что-то шурхнуло, и Сэм издал звук. Не то свистнул, не то скрипнул. В любом случае старшего Винчестера это звучание не вдохновило. Зато очень вдохновилась шуршащая мелкая тварь, которая встала в негустой траве сусликом и вытаращилась на Сэма пуговичными глазками. Дин даже рот открыл, до чего нелепым выглядело лохматенькое существо с острыми ушками и пастью, похожей на щель почтового ящика. А ведь у тварючки ещё и уши имелись… Полосатые такие, с залатанными пятками… блин, какие у ушей пятки?!.  
Дин хрюкнул и привалился к ближайшей черёмухе. Две пары глаз – выпуклые пуговичные и раскосые зеленовато-карие – уставились на него с одинаковой укоризной. Этого стерпеть уже было нельзя, и Дин сполз по стволу, тихо икая от смеха.  
– Не смешно, – сказал Сэм обиженно.   
Его старший брат зажал себе рот руками, но это не помогло.  
– У-у-у-ухи!.. – простонал он.  
– Для непарного носкоеда – очень даже нормальные уши, – заметил Сэм менторским тоном. – Сам же его привадил к нам, когда потерял чётный носок в прачечной.  
– Я потерял?!  
– Ну не я же.  
От возмущения Дин пришёл в себя. И сразу же заболело всё обожжённое и ободранное, что забыло болеть, пока он смеялся.  
– Подробнее, – потребовал он, поморщившись.  
Носкоед одобрительно захлопал полосатыми ушами, но Дин уже был морально готов.  
– Он – порождение конфликта мира людей и мира лесного народца, – выдал подробности младший. – Всякие там лешие, мавки и прочая мелочь…  
– Дриады, – вставил Дин.  
– Сечёшь, – кивнул чрезмерно умный братец. – Кто сумел, тот приспособился к сосуществованию с людьми. Когда-то этот почтенный носкоед заведовал древесными гнилушками на довольно-таки значительной лесоплощади.  
Уморительная тварь поклонилась с огромным достоинством. Дин ценил достоинство в любых формах, поэтому сел более-менее прямо и кивнул в ответ. Сэм продолжил:  
– А потом стал специализироваться по носкам. Стоит потерять один или любое нечётное их число, господин Фрруххт тут как тут. И вправе доедать остальные.  
Господин Фрруххт шумно втянул воздух в свою почтовую щель. Дин припомнил, сколько носков – его личных, выстраданных, можно сказать носков! – исчезло в этой щели, и бывший зав. по гнилушкам стал в его глазах процентов на пятьдесят менее симпатичным, чем был.  
– А к черёмухе он каким боком? – хмуро поинтересовался он.  
– Его определили к ней в услужение ещё тогда, когда она была совсем не черёмухой, а девушкой по имени Эйна. И имела неосторожность полюбить бога плюща.  
– Слушай, – не выдержал Дин, – а откуда ты это всё знаешь?  
Сэм пожал плечами.  
– Приснилось. Или привиделось. Пока мы шли, я вроде как кино смотрел… Идёшь себе, на автомате про фосфаты трындишь, а сам смотришь. На лепесточной тропе Эйна уже силу имеет, чтобы такое показывать. Неплохо. По сравнению с моими обычными способами узнавать скрытое, это – просто прелесть что такое. Ничего не болит, в ручей опять-таки падать не надо.  
Дин простил господину Фрруххту все сожранные носки. На год вперёд включительно.  
– А мы здесь вроде как спешал стар гест, – догадался он. – С кельтскими крестами на пятках. Очень остроумно.  
Непарный носкоед разразился ухающими звуками. Хихикал, должно быть. Но Сэм неодобрительно глянул на него, и господин Фрруххт заткнулся к немалому облегчению Дина. Иначе соблазн натрескать по развесистым залатанным ушам грозил перейти в действие.  
– Это был единственный способ позвать нас на помощь, Дин. Я не всё понял, но это место, кажется, далековато от штата Иллинойс. Но задача у нас стандартная, – Сэм перевёл беседу в более деловое русло. – Посолить и сжечь. Отпустить бедную девушку с миром. Да, в этом случае можно и без соли. Огонь очищает всё и всегда. Тем более что соли у нас и нету.  
– Но? – приподнял бровь старший, почуяв подвох. Он больше не сердился. Работа есть работа, пусть и в несколько странной форме.  
– Могилу Эйны сторожит не только волкохвостый плющ, но и Бран, кельтский бог смерти. Прежней силы у него нет, но и того, что осталось, нам более чем хватит.  
– Лучше бы этот… вместо расписных носков позаботился об оружии. Я, ей-богу, чувствую себя голым.

Они пробирались между невысокими деревьями, следуя за носкоедом. Заходящее солнце закрашивало густые тени между стволами сажей и кобальтом, а кроны оно едва трогало киноварью. Обилие бело-розового цвета и сладкого запаха вызывало у Дина какие-то кондитерские ассоциации. От них ещё сильнее хотелось есть.  
– Вижу объект, – пробормотал Сэм и схватил старшего за плечо, разворачивая вправо.  
Дин всмотрелся в предложенном направлении. Да, в причудливой пляске света и теней можно было рассмотреть маленький домик. Очень старый. Ветхий даже. Из тех, которые держатся неизвестно на чьём честном слове, но благополучно переживают землетрясения, цунами и смены государственного строя. А вот мистер Фрруххт куда-то делся.  
– Угу, – кивнул Дин. – Она внутри?  
– Да. Я видел этот домик во сне, на привале. Только он был немножко другим, поновее.  
– А этот господин с ушами не сказал, как бороться с кельтскими богами? Ну так, в порядке общеобразовательной программы муниципальных школ штата Небраска?  
Сэм досадливо скривился.  
– Что-то говорил, но я не понял смысла. Что-то про силы, не властные ещё над какими-то силами, которые, в свою очередь, управляются ещё какими-то силами. Я попросил его расписать схемку, ну, стрелочка вверх – стрелочка вниз, сила трения по касательной… А он обиделся.  
Дин фыркнул.  
– Зачем ты обидел мастера Йоду? – поинтересовался он самым трагическим тоном, на какой был способен в данный момент. – Он тебе о высоком, о светлой стороне Силы, а ты со своей прибацанной физикой.  
Но развить тему не получилось. Волчий вой захлестнул черёмуховый сад. Винчестеры, не сговариваясь, перешли на бег. Закричала женщина.  
– Эйна! – закричал Сэм. – Держись!  
Дину удалось догнать длинноногого брата. Теперь и он видел светловолосую девушку на крыльце ветхого домика. Платье девушки состояло из цветков черёмухи, и душистые гроздья украшали волосы. Красивое нежное её лицо было искажено. Не страхом, нет, а чистой, как огонь, яростью. Она кричала на багряные побеги плюща, которые, извиваясь, лезли из стен. И сами стены оказались сплетенными из гибких прочных стволов. Ядовитые плети тянулись к Эйне, но, коснувшись белых цветов, бессильно обвисали.  
Дин проклинал незадачливого носкоеда, который приволок их сюда, но забыл прихватить их богатейший арсенал. А навстречу им с крыльца уже струились до боли (в буквальном смысле) знакомые побеги. И волчий вой неукоснительно приближался… Сэм не останавливался, он просто перепрыгивал на ходу проклятые отростки, стремясь достичь своей цели раньше, чем плющ сориентируется и достигнет своей. В такой тактике был смысл, и Дин решил ей последовать.  
До крыльца оставалась какая-то пара шагов, когда Эйна перестала кричать на плющ. Она вдруг кивнула Винчестерам и сбросила с себя платье. Лепестки осыпались к её ступням бело-розовым сугробом, а в обнажённое тело впились воспрянувшие побеги. Десятки тончайших усиков зашевелились под тонкой кожей Эйны, она выгнулась, как наполненный ветром парус, а плющ впивался всё глубже. По тёмным стволам потекла яркая кровь. Дин сжимал бесполезный нож, бессильно наблюдая, как стройная фигурка отрывается от земли, возносимая к закатному небу пульсирующими стеблями ядовитой твари. Скрежет трущихся друг об друга стволов создавал уродливый звуковой фон для этой по-своему завораживающей картины.  
– О Господи, – пробормотал Сэм, судорожно сглатывая сухим горлом. Они стояли вплотную к крыльцу, но плющ не обращал на их присутствие ни малейшего внимания. Он целиком и полностью сосредоточился на Эйне.  
– Внутрь! – рявкнул опомнившийся Дин. – Она даёт нам время!  
И первым начал протискиваться через живую изгородь. Кожу и одежду, которыми он соприкасался с плющом, моментально испятнало красным и липким. Сзади выругался Сэм.  
Внутри оказалась сумрачная комната с низким потолком. Тошнотворное скрежетание за стенами терзало уши.  
– Где она может быть? – едва отдышавшись, прохрипел Сэм. – Подвал?  
Но подвала не было. Просто пустая комната с запахом нежилья, истлевшие тряпки по углам, какие-то останки нехитрой мебели. Стволы плюща заплели снаружи и без того маленькие окна так густо, что света практически не было, и рассмотреть подробнее было нельзя.  
– Она здесь, – процедил Дин. – Только не видно. Предлагаю поджечь всё к едрене фене, не разбираясь, что к чему, и сделать ноги.  
Сэм кивнул, одобряя, потому что к зловещему скрежету уже присоединился мучительный, на одной ноте, стон. У Эйны кончались силы…  
Дин схватил какую-то лохматую тряпку, щёлкнул зажигалкой, подождал, пока займётся, и швырнул на середину комнаты. Горящая тряпка неожиданно столкнулась с невидимой преградой. Упала на деревянный пол. От неё моментально разбежались огненные ручейки, обтекая некий несгораемый участок.  
– Вот дерьмо, – расстроился Дин.   
И было от чего. За невидимой, очерченной только языками разгорающегося огня, стеной медленно проступали контуры не то алтаря, не то высокой лежанки.   
Это непонятное ложе было сплетено из тёмно-зелёных ветвей и листьев. На нём покоилась спящая вечным сном Эйна. Тончайшая, изысканная гармония глянца и бархата резных листьев и безмятежно-прекрасного лица мёртвой девушки вызывала в душе некое щемящее чувство, названия которому Дин не знал. Но эстетствовать было некогда. Скрежет взбесившегося плюща перешёл в вой, от которого волосы встали дыбом. Зелёное ложе Эйны тоже вздыбилось, выстрелив вверх распрямившимися стрелами острых побегов. Они проткнули мёртвое тело насквозь, перенимая цвет крови.  
Огонь вспыхнул так ярко, как будто в него плеснули бензина. Винчестеры шарахнулись к выходу, но выхода не было. Даже намёка на дверной проём, через который они сюда попали, не осталось. Мало того, места, отделявшего их от свирепых языков пламени, становилось всё меньше: сплетённые из тела старого забытого бога стены сжимались вокруг растерявшихся охотников.  
– Крест! – крикнул Сэм, стараясь заглушить вой и треск огня. – Нужен крест!  
– Так рисуй!  
– Так негде же!  
Внезапно Дин шлёпнулся на пол и принялся стаскивать ботинок. Сэм моментально сориентировался, просветлел лицом и присоединился к брату.  
– У меня – левый, – сообщил Дин, для наглядности приподнимая указанную ногу. Ярко-красный знак на его пятке заметно светился.  
– Значит, мой – правый, – сделал вывод Сэм, но ошибся. Правый был обычный, полосатый, как уши мистера Фрруххта. Оба крестоносных носка оказались левыми.  
– Припекает, однако, – часто моргая слезящимися от жара глазами, заметил Дин. – Поторопись, принцесса!  
Но принцессу подгонять не требовалось. Чертыхнувшись, Сэм порвал непослушный шнурок и вытащил искомое.  
– На «три»! – скомандовал старший. – Три!  
Две левых ноги в одинаковых носках синхронно врезались в прозрачную стену. Там, где магия древнего символа столкнулась с силой проклятого бога, хрустнул, раскалываясь, кокон… Освобождённый огонь хлынул внутрь.  
– Б***! – заорал Дин. – Горячо ведь!  
Он заскакал на одной ноге, потом вдруг потерял равновесие и начал заваливаться в пламя. Сэм только и успел ухватить его поперёк живота, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить устойчивость, но понимая всю безнадёжность этой затеи.   
Дин уже не помогает, он висит мешком, тянет в смерть. Он всегда так: выжимает себя до предела, а потом падает в самый неподходящий момент. Отступать некуда, меченая нога плохо слушается после удара, а кожа уже начинает тлеть от нестерпимого жара. Надо, наверное, куда-то прорываться, но Дин невероятно тяжёлый, а вокруг огонь, вот если бы одному… Огонь из оранжевого становится ярко-жёлтым, как глаза демона из пророческих кошмаров, пламя уступает дорогу, но только ему одному, без Дина. Без…  
В пронзительной желтизне таятся обещания, там стоит, улыбаясь, Джессика, и всё чрезвычайно хорошо, надо только разжать руки, отпустить, отдать, отделить от себя…  
Невероятным усилием, от которого хрустнули в пояснице какие-то перетянутые жилы, Сэм вскинул свою ношу на плечо.   
Разочарованный вой Брана перекрыл завывания пламени. Сквозь гарь пробился едва слышный аромат черёмухи, а неподъёмная ноша внезапно стала опорой.  
Сэм уверенно шагнул в огонь.

***

Кто-то напевал немудрящий мотивчик. Приятный женский голос. Даже слова были:  
– Ах, до света встану я, затоплю я печь, чтобы хлеб румяный для тебя испечь…  
И что-то ещё абсолютно бесхитростное в том же духе. Пахло свежим хлебом и мокрым деревом.  
Сэм рискнул открыть глаза.   
Солнце в окне, высоко уже. Чистая горница с низким потолком. Стол, три грубовато сколоченных табурета. На одном из табуретов восседает абсолютно довольный жизнью Дин. Под его локтями – небеленого полотна скатерть. На скатерти – исходящие вкусным паром миски и горшки, так что причина Динова довольства налицо.   
Из-под скатерти выглядывает настороженный пуговичный глаз непарного носкоеда. Вокруг стола суетится женщина в простом платье из той же ткани, что и скатерть. Белокурые волосы заплетены в две косы.  
– Эйна, – позвал Сэм.  
Женщина обернулась. Да, это Эйна. Только старше. Не та девчонка, которую он видел раньше, нет. Зрелая женщина. Такой могла бы быть сейчас Мэри Винчестер, останься она жить и растить сыновей.  
– Ты уже проснулся, Сэм, – весело сказала она. Странный акцент, хотя и милый. – Садись к столу, а то твой брат уже терпел-терпел…  
Брат немедленно сделал жалостное лицо умирающего с голоду человека и забросил в рот крохотный масляный пирожок. Наверняка не первый.  
– Но как… – начал Сэм, усаживаясь на лавке. Прислушался к себе и понял, что от недавних травм остались разве что воспоминания.  
– Отпросилась ненадолго, – перебила его Эйна. – Понимаете, мальчики, там, где я родилась, нет больше позора, чем отпустить из дому голодного гостя.  
– А заяц не в счёт? – ухмыльнулся Сэм, нашаривая ступнями ботинки.   
Нашарил, но передумал. По тёплому дощатому полу, ещё чуть влажному после уборки, было невероятно приятно возить босыми ногами.   
– Когда тот заяц был?! – возмутился Дин, заглатывая недожёванную добычу.  
Эйна ласково улыбнулась ему и – неслыханное дело! – потрепала по волосам. Сэм только глаза вытаращил: его не признающий всяких нежностей братец чуть ли не замурлыкал. Но потом все несообразности как-то сгладились, пропали. Эйна действительно была радостью, и этим всё сказано. Сперва они насыщались, а насытившись – болтали о всякой ерунде. Хозяйка подливала им некрепкое домашнее пиво – немного кисловатое и освежающее, – и смеялась, расспрашивала, светилась уютно… Ни о плюще, ни о черёмухе так никто и не заговорил.  
Эйна провожала их потом до крыльца, настрого наказывая мистеру Фррухту вывести дорогих гостей самой короткой и ровной дорогой. И махала им вслед из окна кухонным полотенцем.

Сэм всё-таки обернулся, отойдя на пару дюжин шагов. Он знал, что не стоит оборачиваться, но не удержался.  
– Зря, – сказал Дин. У него выдержка оказалась сильнее.  
– Да, – эхом отозвался Сэм.  
Раскидистое дерево в белом цвету, увитое тёмно-зелёным плющом, безмятежно шелестело листьями.

***

К Импале они вышли вдруг. Вот ещё шумит зачарованный лес, а тут – бац! – Сороковое шоссе и пришвартованная к обочине Детка.  
Носкоед сгинул ещё раньше, указав робкой лапкой направление. Не обманул, ушастый.  
– Как ты думаешь, Сэмми, – рассеянно спросил Дин, извлекая из заднего кармана джинсов ключи, – что всё-таки там с силами было?  
– Сила ночи, сила дня – одинакова фигня, – вздохнул Сэм в ответ. – А если женщина действительно любит, то все законы вместе с силами можно выбросить. Ну, так мне кажется. Эй, что за?..  
Заднее сидение Импалы было завалено носками. Всякими. Вершину кучи венчали маленькие детские носочки с медвежонком Тедди, потерянные Сэмом Винчестером в детском саду восемнадцать лет назад.  
– Ого! – благоговейно произнёс Дин, разглядывая это великолепие. – Похоже, здесь все носки, которые мы с тобой когда-либо в жизни потеряли.  
– Ну и растяпы же мы с тобой, – рассмеялся Сэм.  
– Зато можем круто сэкономить! Эту гору мы и за пять лет не перетеряем…  
Сэм наставительно поднял палец:  
– Главное, не терять их по одному!

**Author's Note:**

> * Эйна - радость (кельтск.)  
> *Гретель - персонаж немецкой сказки «Гензель и Гретель», повествующей о брате и сестре, спасающихся в лесу от ведьмы-людоеда. Дорогу домой они отмечали хлебными крошками.


End file.
